Energy
by DeathGrip1
Summary: A mysterious figure makes two wishes that turn out to be bad for the z-team...Especially Trunks...


This story takes place around the time when Trunks and Goten are 17 and   
18.  
DISCLAIMER: not mine, just a fun story i thought up.  
  
PROLOGUE  
(short but sweet)  
  
A mysterious cloaked figure watched as the rain poured steadily  
outside. Making a soft and pleasant sound against his cabin,   
the rain proved that today was the day to make his wishes.  
A low rumbling sound, validating itself to be thunder, filled  
the sky before lightening struck the earth somewhere close by.  
The cloaked frame quickly grabbed the seven dragonballs and,   
opening the door, welcomed the rain. He had waited. Knowing that   
patience was a virtue not many owned, he prided himself in being able   
to wait so long, for the perfect day, instead of being a fool and going  
ahead with it when the thought had occurred to him many a time since   
he'd had the dragonballs in his possession.  
But today, he WOULD have his revenge. Not on the man who   
committed the crime, of course (that was too easy), but to one of his   
family. It didn't really matter that much to him of WHOM in the family  
it was, but he had decided it would be the boy who took the fall for   
his father.  
The man briskly set the dragonballs into a circle before   
calling upon the mighty dragon to grant his wishes.  
While the dragon was being conjured up from wherever he was (no  
one really knows) the man knew he had chosen the perfect night.  
The storm, people would believe, would be causing the sudden   
darkness in the sky, and, would also be the cause of the lightening   
that sometimes surrounded the dragon when he appeared.  
The man told the dragon what he must do with the two wishes,   
thereupon running back inside, taking out a camera, and taking a   
picture of him giving himself a thumbs-up sign, before departing,   
in spirit, to a new home.  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Trunks sat up in bed, a small flicker of a smile crossing his   
features. He looked over to the bed on the other side of the huge room  
to see...what was his name? Ah, Goten, lying there asleep.  
Trunks supposed that Goten could be first, though he preferred   
to get the wife...Bulma.  
Trunks stealthily got up from the bed he was sitting in, aware of   
Sayai-jins   
excellent hearing, and walked silently over to Goten's bed.   
He looked rather peaceful.  
Trunks was looking forward to seeing the fear in his eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten got quite a shock when he woke up.  
Trunks was leaning over the bed, looking intently at his face.   
But as soon as he noticed Goten had woken up, he smiled.  
"What are you doing?" Goten was a bit grumpy at being woken up   
during such a great dream...something about gir-  
Trunks had grabbed his shoulders, lifted him up, and slammed him   
against the wall...hard.  
"Ow!" Goten cried out, "What's wrong with you?!" He asked angrily,   
struggling to get out of Trunk's iron grip while he held him against   
the wall.  
Why couldn't he get out of his grip? Goten realized he wasn't even   
MOVING Trunk's arms as he battled against his grasp.  
"Trunks?! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Goten tried to kick him,   
but was stopped by one of Trunk's hands, "This isn't funny!"  
Thinking that he now held the upper hand, since Trunks was only   
holding him with one hand, he tried to slip from his grip, but Trunks   
noticed and only tightened it, nearly breaking Goten's shoulder.  
Goten grabbed Trunk's arm and tried pulling his hand off, but failed.  
"What are you doing?!" Goten demanded to know for the third time that   
night.  
Trunks only smiled.  
That's when Goten noticed the maniac twinkle in his best amigo's eyes.  
For the first time in his life, Goten was frozen with fear because of   
his friend.  
His 'friends' smile just grew larger.  
  
* * * *  
  
There it was, the fear he'd been waiting for. Now it was time to take   
action.   
He threw Goten against the wall over and over again 'till he   
started crying out in pain.  
Then he punched him in the stomach. Goten was still yelling at him,   
but Trunks blocked it off.  
He wondered momentarily if he should start breaking any bones in   
Goten's body, but decided he would leave that for later.  
Goten would soon be aware of what was happening to him if he was even   
a little intelligent.  
But from what Trunk's memory told him, he probably wouldn't figure it   
out any time soon, he thought with a small smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten was getting extremely tired of being hit in the stomach   
repeatedly. In fact, he coughed up some blood.  
Unfortunately, the blood landed on Trunk's arm.  
Goten looked up to see Trunk's looking at the blood in disgust and   
rage.  
His gaze moved downward in time to see Goten looking at him.  
It seemed to piss him off.  
He kicked Goten under the chin, causing him to fly backward and crash   
his head through a lamp, then slam into the door leading out of the   
room.  
Before Trunks could move, Goten jumped up painfully and scrambled out   
of the room.  
Trunks slowly walked after him, he wasn't in much of a hurry.  
  
Goten, holding his stomach, ran down the hall. He was SO angry, he   
couldn't really see clearly.  
Why the hell would Trunks do that?  
He was pretty sure SOMETHING had happened to Trunks, but he was still   
angry, he couldn't help it.  
And there was still that matter of Trunks being stronger then himself.   
How did that happen?  
While he ducked into one of the many rooms in Capsule Corp. he   
then realized how tired he really was.  
In fact, he felt...weak more then tired.  
He decided, just to prove to himself he was being stupid, to power up   
to Super Sayai-jin.  
He didn't really think about Trunks trying to sense his power so he   
could find him and beat the crap out of him.  
He started powering up, then stopped.  
Not willingly.  
He had powered up to his max.  
He wasn't even Super Sayai-jin.  
Not near it.  
Oh Kami, what had happened?  
  
I know that was short, but just hang in there 'kay?  
Thanks much! :)  
  
Ishall be updating VERY soon.  



End file.
